wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Schutzstaffel
The Schutzstaffel (SS) was a major paramilitary organization of the Third Reich. It was originally headed by Julius Schreck and then eventually by Heinrich Himmler. In Wolfenstein games Generic Schutzstaffel enemies may be found in the three major Wolfenstein games: *SS (Wolf3D) *Soldier (RtCW) *SS soldier (2009) Specific members *Reichsführer (originally a title): Heinrich Himmler - Absolute chief of the SS. *Oberstgruppenführer : Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse - Leader of the SS Special Projects Division. A gifted researcher and doctor behind both the Lopers, and the Super Soldiers, towering cyborg soldiers that were heavily armed and armored. The only known SS character make it in The New Order. *Oberstgruppenführer : Viktor Zetta - one of the SS Paranormal Division leader after the deaths of its major leaders and Operation Resurrection's failure. He leads the research on Black Sun Dimension. Assassinated in Isenstadt. *Obergruppenführer : Irene Engel - League of German Girls leader and commandant of Camp Belica, a concentration/death camp in annexed Croatia. *Oberstgruppenführer : Wolfgang Statz - an important member of the SS managing the warehouse of Isenstadt. Assassinated in Isenstadt. *Oberführer: Marianna Blavatsky - one of the SS Paranormal Division leaders. Woman with a great knowledge of occult power. Died during the return of Heinrich I. *Standartenführer: Helga von Bulow - one of the SS Paranormal Division leaders and the pupil of Marianna Blavatsky. She created the Elite Guard special unit. Died during the encounter with Olaric. *Hauptsturmführer: Hans Grosse - imposing and ruthless engineer and Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse's personal bodyguard after Operation Resurrection's failure. He acted as the final boss in Wolfenstein. *Hauptsturmführer: Richter - one of the SS Paranormal Division leader after the deaths of its major leaders and Operation Resurrection's failure. He is the right hand of Viktor Zetta. Fictional divisions *Black Guard *Elite Guard *SS Paranormal Division *SS Special Projects Division The organization itself The Schutzstaffel (Defense Squadron), often abbreviated SS, was a paramilitary organization during the Third Reich. Built upon the Nazi ideology, the SS grew from a small paramilitary formation to one of the largest and most powerful organizations in the Third Reich, under the command of Heinrich Himmler between 1929 and 1945. The SS were responsible for some of the worst Nazi atrocities, including the driving force behind the Holocaust. The SS has its own rank structure, unit insignia, and uniforms; the most recognizable being the all-black uniform. Within the main division, it exist several sub-divisions some with overlapping duties while other SS commands had little to no contact with each other. Ranking systems The SS uses special ranks based on those of the army. Almost each rank having its army equivalent. Reichsführer The Reichsführer was both a title and a rank, and the highest rank of the SS. There is never more than one Reichsführer at any one time, with Heinrich Himmler holding the position from 1934 until 1945. Oberstgruppenführer The Oberstgruppenführer is the highest SS rank with the exception of Reichsführer. It is considered the equivalent of a General. Five famous Oberstgruppenführer was Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse, Brandt, Winkler, Viktor Zetta, Gerhardt Dunkel. This rank did not exist until 1942. Obergruppenführer The Obergruppenführer is the third highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Lieutenant General. Two famous Obergruppenführer was Irene Engel, Wolfgang Statz. Gruppenführer The Gruppenführer is the fourth highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Major General. One famous Gruppenführer was Wolfgang Schwarz. Brigadeführer The Brigadeführer is the fifth highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Brigadier General. One famous Brigadeführer was Daniel Eckstein. Oberführer The Oberführer is the sixth highest SS rank. This rank is not equivalent to any U.S. rank, but is Considered a Senior Colonel. One famous Oberführer was Marianna Blavatsky. Standartenführer The Standartenführer is the seventh highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Colonel. One famous Standartenführer was Helga von Bulow. Obersturmbannführer The Obersturmbannführer is the eighth highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Lieutenant Colonel. One famous Obersturmbannführer was Helga von Schabbs. Sturmbannführer The Sturmbannführer is the ninth highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Major. One famous Sturmbannführer was Rudi Jäger. Hauptsturmführer The Hauptsturmführer is the tenth highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Captain. One famous Hauptsturmführer was Hans Grosse. The most infamous real-life Haupsturmführer was perhaps Josef Mengele. Obersturmführer The Obersturmführer is the eleventh highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a First Lieutenant. One famous Obersturmführer was Emmerich Schreiner. Untersturmführer The Untersturmführer is the twelfth highest SS rank. It is considered the equivalent of a Second Lieutenant. One famous Untersturmführer was Bubi. Übercommander Übercommander (or Überkommandant) is a highly influential and important commander in German military. Two famous Übercommander were Roderick Metze and Hans Stiglitz. Kommandant Kommandant (Commander) is an important officer and is trusted with enigma codes to Übercommanders locations. Two famous Commander was Clive Cross, Gruber. Field Coordinator Field Coordinator oversees the operation and execution of services at a work site or client location. One famous Field Coordinator was Friedrich Keller. Trivia *The SS soldiers in Wolfenstein 3D makes an appearance in Doom 2's two secret levels, and in the "Nightmare!" easter egg in Wolfenstein: The New Order *Generic Waffen-SS soldiers in Return to Castle Wolfenstein wear the rank insignia for Hauptsturmführer, a Hauptmann (Captain) in the German Army. *In Return to Castle Wolfenstein, the SS personnel seen are near-exclusively members of the Waffen-SS, the military wing of the Nazi Party. *The chief antagonists of Return to Castle Wolfenstein are overwhelmingly SS, especially the all-female Elite Guard and Heinrich Himmler's Black Guard paratroopers. Only small numbers of Luftwaffe (Air Force) and Heer (Army) personnel appear in the game. *One member of the SS in Return to Castle Wolfenstein, Oberfuehrer Wilhelm Strasse, views Operation Resurrection- the very focus of the entire game's plot and all of the efforts of the SS Paranormal Division- with barely-concealed contempt. When he appears again in the 2009 sequel Wolfenstein, Strasse is a fervent and boastful Nazi. Gallery HeinrichHimmler.png|Reichsführer Heinrich Himmler, absolute chief of the SS Animated SS.gif|SS soldier in Wolfenstein 3D SS-soldier-RtCW.png|SS soldier in Return to Castle Wolfenstein SS-soldier-WOF2009.png|SS soldier in Wolfenstein SS-officer-WOF2009.png|SS officer in Wolfenstein WtNO Deathshead.jpg|Wilhelm Strasse es:Schutzstaffel nl:Schutzstaffel Category:Groups Category:Nazis Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Wolfenstein organizations Category:Axis Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus